


Flawless Suitor

by chogiwateez



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, mii2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwateez/pseuds/chogiwateez
Summary: All this person needs is a special someone. He’s no ordinary person, however. A royal, who needs a special someone. It’s the day Prince Tommy Sittichok must find someone to marry, someone perfect for him. His Flawless suitor.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Kudos: 19





	Flawless Suitor

_ It’s a known fact, to anyone immersed in the romanticism of human nature, that we all have matches out there. We all have that special someone waiting to accommodate your personality and your flaws, to cherish them and blossom them into something only they can truly admire. That someone will have flaws of there own to which you must do the same. However, where it be the question of royal blood. It mustn’t be a someone, but a perfect partner. One ready not only to tackle the personal tasks but the public tasks. As the monarchy is truly the most important aspect of a nation and requires a great leader.  _

_ A great leader and their flawless suitor. _

_ 10am  _

_ Second master bedroom quarters, The Royal Sittichok Palace.  _

Fussed and complaining about the bright sunshine interrupting his sleep, the only Prince of the palace sighed and sat up to give the royal servants the orders to exit his bedroom. Today was the important day for him, to choose a lifelong partner from the pre approved choices from the royal advisors. Prince Tommy, although quite an informal man, awaited the royal dressers to enter the bedroom to dress him to the perfect presentable standard. 

He was quite young, a bit mischievous but also very mature and kind to everyone he met. He lived on his own in his own palace bought by his retired parents, now enjoying retirement abroad. They gave no instructions or guidance to him upon their departure however they did give clear instructs that as soon as he turned 25 he would have to marry, as long as he wasn’t already before then. All his life, Prince Tommy dreaded this day. Deep down he didn’t like the thought of being married off to someone he hardly spoke of any desires for. All to make his country proud. 

_ But no one rather thinks about what I want... _

“Could you take these plates away from me?” The Prince called upon the waiter who removed the dozens of plates with some food left untouched. 

To utter the honest truth, he did feel lonely. Despite holding massive balls and parties, he would awaken alone and walk around the enlarged quarters of the palace alone. So maybe today he would find someone to put an end to that loneliness. To give him the happiness he wants and for him to do the same. 

_ Private quarters  _

_ 10:34am _

“Enter!” Prince Tommy commanded, but let go of the harshness when he saw who entered the room. 

It was his chief advisor, the only person he could trust the most. After the last chief advisor was fired off by Tommy, for unreasonable behaviour, he felt the need for a younger face and so hired his new advisor Jimmy Karn. He was tall, polite, well dressed and handsome. Always with a smile on his face. 

“Your Royal highness.” Jimmy beamed, bowing his head slightly before entering the room properly. 

“Please, there’s no need for that.” Prince Tommy smiled back, “Tommy would do. What is it?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you knew your schedule for today.” Jimmy continued politely, raising an eyebrow at the others shaking head. 

“No, you came here for a different reason.” Tommy grinned, strutting towards him quite slowly till he was up to his chest height. “To try and talk me into marrying one of these strangers-“ 

“They’re not strangers, Tommy. They’re Royals from the different cities of the country.” 

“Who I don’t know too well. They could have horrible personalities. They may not even like the real me. What’s the point of all of this?” Tommy sighed, shrugging as he stared to the ground. 

“You don’t know that. Today you may find someone who is perfect for you.” Jimmy tried his best to reassure the Prince, who kept shaking his head. The nerves of finding a suitor caused him to feel slightly panicked inside. 

As Tommy stared hard at the ground, a silver broach from his white military gown fell onto the ground but was immediately picked up by his advisor who smiled as he held it. 

“Thanks.” Tommy timidly gazed upwards, allowing Jimmy to carefully pin the broach back onto his jacket. 

“See? You’re looking really handsome today! You’re bound to find that special someone today. Maybe it won’t be a stranger, they may seem like it at first but they will get to know you. Better than you know yourself. It’s your choice.” Jimmy straightened the sleeves of his jacket out before exiting the room. 

_ What he just said... _

Contemplating, as he stared in the same place at the door, about what his chief advisor had said to him. He was right, in terms of the fact that he didn’t want a stranger. Whilst all this thinking was taking place, he suddenly had a deep flashback to when he first appointed Jimmy as his advisor. Tommy saw something in him, something that showed his hard working attitude. But also something so irresistible. A feeling he had never felt before. 

When Tommy shook Jimmy’s hand for the first time at the appointment, his heart began to pulsate with a tingling sensation. He felt he made the right decision. 

That appointing him to this decision would cause his desires to disappear. 

_ 1pm _

One of his pastimes would be to sit at his royal duty desk and make notes in his private hidden diary of his thoughts of the day. So far, he had written about the apprehension of today. But also about his deep secret. Only enclosed in that parchment. When Tommy was startled by the loud knocks on his door, he hastily shoved the diary back into the draw and then allowed the person to enter.

“Jimmy?” Tommy questioned, stadium bg up from his seat, feeling a bit uneasy. 

“Sir? Are you ready to come to the hall?” Jimmy asked back, waiting for instructions by the door. 

“Shit! Is it now?” The Prince cursed, out of his nature, causing himself and Jimmy to snigger at this slip of tongue. 

“You really are nervous aren’t you?” Jimmy grinned, approaching the desk. When Tommy nodded back he continued grinning “it’ll be fine, I wish you good luck.” 

As he was about to enter out the room, Tommy hesitated but yelled out “wait!” Which made the other pause in his tracks. 

“Tommy?” 

“I can’t do it.” Tommy shook his head, scratching behind his neck quite anxiously. 

“You can’t do it?” Jimmy strutted forwards, personally close to Tommy. “Or you don’t want to?” 

_ Holy...fuck, he’s so close to me! _

Exhaling, his lips began to tremble before he could even answer him coherently “huh?” 

“Do you not want to do it because you...already found someone?” His chief advisor questioned, in a low voice in case anyone from outside could be listening. Which was unlikely. 

“What?” Feeling flustered, he tried to edge away from him but ended up being even closer than he was before. So that he felt his heavy breathing, his nervousness. 

“You already like someone? Who is it?” Jimmy persisted, although tried to remain respectful and unobtrusive with his questioning. He knew the Prince was hiding something from him. 

_ I do...but what can I do about it? Standing right in front of me, how do I face it?  _

The feeling of standing in front of someone so truly breathtaking, so handsome, he couldn’t handle it. Wanting so badly to end the conflict he was in with his unconscious desires and his morals. 

After a lot of thought, Tommy stared back at him to address him in his harsh authoritative way. “You’re right.” He admitted, touching Jimmy’s shoulder intentionally. “I do like someone else.” 

With now the other unable to reply back apart from gazing into Tommy’s eyes, he was lead backwards. Hitting the wall behind him, withTommy’s hands preventing any escape. Jimmy had no other option but to be drawn directly into his eyes. “I like someone who’s not a stranger. Who knows me better than anyone else. I’ve always liked them.” 

“But?” Jimmy added, awaiting for Tommy to continue but the Prince just let out a desperate sigh and removed his hands from the wall. 

“I don’t know if they like me back.” Tommy mumbled back, gazing up at him emotionally. 

_ Everyone sees me as a monarch. A rich robot with no source of feelings or thoughts. But I’m human just like everyone else, even though nobody wants to see it that way.  _

“Tommy. You’re a lkind hearted human. Caring, relaxed and a pleasure to work with. That person must be so lucky to have won your heart like that.” Jimmy smiled, patting him on the shoulder for comfort. 

“You’re right. Thank you.” Tommy beamed emotionally back. He prepared himself and after confirming that he was ready, he followed Jimmy out of the private quarters and to the hall. Where the suitors were awaiting in a line outside the doors. 

_ I wanted to tell him so bad. Jimmy Karn, why do you cause my heart to ache this way?  _

“Sir, the Royal suitors are ready to enter.” The Royal servant announced. 

Glancing to Jimmy who stood in front of him, Tommy nodded and allowed them to enter and line up in the order they came. They were all dressed elegantly, a little too elegantly. 

_ If anyone here knew me they would know that- _

Prince Tommy, discretely glanced back at Jimmy who stood professionally smiling. Before facing the Royals again. 

_ that I-I...  _

_ I like Jimmy. And I want him. And for once, I will get what I want.  _

Immediately, Tommy raised his hand which caused all the whispering of everyone to stop. He cleared his throat before announcing “I have chosen my royal suitor.” pausing, his eyes scanned across the line until he stopped at the far end. 

Pointing at the one he was fixated on,he continued “I choose him!” 

Gasps from the whole line, as none of the original were chosen. But the man who was at the end, was the most surprised out of them all. “You’re someone who’s not a stranger to me. Who knows me better than anyone else. Who knows that I don’t like to be too formal. Who knows that this silver broach I wear is important to me. I choose you, Jimmy Karn.”

Despite the gasps, everyone was overjoyed and they clapped. Filling the two men both with excitement and happiness. Who wouldn’t want to be with a royal monarch? But Jimmy felt that Tommy was much more than that to him. But a real human being with feelings and he treated that way. He made him happy. For so long now. 

Jimmy approached the Prince who held out his hands, gleefully and tearful because what stood before him was something beyond precious. “Tommy, I will marry you.” Jimmy blushed, brightly. 

The other nodded happily, as he pulled him closer. As the servants along with the royal suitors, happy but indeed devastated, exited the room. They had their privacy. Drawn to each other’s exhilarating feelings, Jimmy let go of his hands and clasped his face to bring him into a soft kiss, that was embraced further by the Prince into a passionate scene. 

They let go after a while, for Prince Tommy to blush and beam “you may not be perfect to others but you are to me, my flawless suitor.” Pleased to hear this, Jimmy pecked his soft cheek once again and they hugged. Where no one could see. 

  
  


_A truly happy and peaceful Kingdom, that Prince Tommy Sittichok and Prince Jimmy Karn live in. It’s all that they ever wanted._


End file.
